Ark Blitz:Starting over
by K-9FuryFire
Summary: Nineteen-year-old Ash Ketchum and his partner Pikachu went on a mission to take down one of the newest Teams called Team Kronos as an act of revenge only for them to be trapped and accidentally fused together and thrown back to the start when they first went on their journey together. Now join the newly named Ark Blitz as he fights his way to the top once more with a new team. AU
1. Chapter 1

Sealed in a glass chamber stood a messy black haired teenaged boy and his yellow mouse like Pokémon companion. The boys name was Ash Ketchum Pokémon master and regional Team destroyer and his forever partner in crime Pikachu. They had been caught by a new Boss and his Team that had taken over the Sinnoh Johto and Kanto regions since Cyrus and Giovanni were both in self exile mending their ways and what not thanks to Ash and Pikachu.

The new Team was named Team Kronos another time and space fanatical group out for world domination or so they had thought it turned out that they wanted to- not unlike the other bosses remake the world in their own image the way they wanted it- control everything in it and with the unwilling help of the Legendary Pokémon of Space and Time, Palkia and Dialga they had made it possible with a machine that would take them back to the start where they could do just that. They even thought to lay out a trap for the infamous Ash destroyer of Team's and Pokémon master. Which unfortunately he fell for which is why he was now in the chamber banging on the glass and yelling.

"You won't get away with this Team Kronos!" Ash yelled his partner was banging on the glass at his feet.

"Pi Pika Pi." Pikachu agreed with his trainer as he continues to slash at the glass.

"Oh but we already have Mr Ketchum see you on the other side boy." The leader of Team Kronos said waving mockingly at the duo as he turned to the only other person (besides them) in the room, his short blond hair swished at the movement, Doctor Nomékop "Activate the Portal Doctor Nomékop and open the Portal." He ordered.

"Yes boss activating now." The bluenet said whilst he pulled the lever connected to the chamber and pressed the buttons for the portal. The chamber started to glow which was great for the scientist but not so great when it started to spark and flash, causing the man to panic he tried turning the machines off but it didn't seem to be working. "Somethings wrong this isn't supposed to happen."

"No really?" The boss sneered. "Fix it…" Whatever he was going to say was cut off by a shock wave that made the men stumble then fall when an explosion errupted from the chamber they were thrown against the wall from the magnitude of the explosion. The men were knocked unconscious upon impact no one was left standing, with the exception of Ash and Pikachu who were actually nowhere to be seen, instead in their place stood a what looked to be a ten year old boy. He had yellow hair that had black tips glowing amber eyes and pink lighting shaped birthmarks on both of his cheeks; he wore the clothes that Ash had just seconds ago only they hung loosely on the boys smaller frame and Ash's belt that held only empty Pokéballs, Ash's hat was strewn on the floor where Pikachu had been before the explosion, left forgotten.

The boy blinked in confusion at his suroundings which was mostly just chunks of metal and wires due to the destructive explosion created from the chambers. He looked at the two men lying on the floor as he did he suddenly remembered who they were. The blond was Eracroh Timeless the boss leader of Team Kronos and the other was the scientist Doctor Trace Nomékop. They were going to end the world with their followers, the boy also remembered Pikachu and Ash but it was strange because he seemed to remember their whole lives. Then it dawned on him. He WAS Pikachu and Ash. Whatever those men had done to them/him caused this to happen, the partners were now one person. Now he didn't know what to do his thoughts were too muddled to do anything.

"What now?" He asked nobody in particular "I'm two beings in one body my memories are jumbled, the leaders are out cold, the portals still on I need a new name I can't call myself Ashkachu or whatever how about Spark because of this stupid accident or maybe shorten it to Ark. Yeah Ark it is… holy Arceus THE MACHINE IS STILL ON. QUICK PIKA… oh right gotta do it manually now." The ten year old huffed as he made his way over to the portal controls only for them to spark erratically and fizzle out causing the pink and blue portal start to drag debris towards it unprepared for the sudden pull Ark lost his footing and fell through the portal with a scream (which he'll forever deny).

**Outside Pallet Town Kanto Region.**

A Yellow and black haired boy landed on the ground with a thud allerting the nearby Pokémon of his presence. He groaned in pain. "Oww." Was all he said before he let his exhaustion take him and succumbed to the darkness last thing he heard was the beating of large wings.

He woke a few hours later with a headache and sore limbs. He opened his eyes and- though he'd seen many- saw all three of Kanto's legendary birds (the ones inland not orange islands) and much to his surprise they weren't fighting. All three of the large birds were peering down their beaks at him as if contemplating what to do with him. He quickly scrambled to his feet and ran his fingers through his spiky(er than usual) hair and cleared his throat. "Uhm did you ah need something from me or uh something." He fumbled for the correct words to use which seemed to amuse the legendary birds as they looked and sounded like they were chuckling. To which Ark narrowed his eyes in irritation, causing Zapdos to stop abruptly and stop it's siblings from annoying the child any further.

Moltres looked apologetic as did Articuno, Zapdos was looking annoyed with it's siblings and looked pointedly at Articuno. The Legendary only nodded then turned it's attention to Ark. '_We felt a surge of Power come from this location. You wouldn't happen to know what it was would you_?' A feminine voice spoke into his head causing him to snap his head to the Freeze Pokémon in shock.

"How? What? You know what nevermind. Yes I happen to have arrived through a portal thingy from a lab in the future I think? They done something to me, I was older and had two separate bodies now we/I are one and since the machines are most likely destroyed I'm stuck here and have no idea what to do and I…" Ark hesitated and choked back a sob 'I'm better than this I'm not a pokémon master for nothing pull yourself together.' He thought harshly to himself not aware that Articuno flinched from listening to his harsh words to himself. "I don't know what to do. Where should I go and what will happen to me? Even if I could go back I wouldn't those evil Kronos bastards took everything from me; my mum my friends my pokémon they ruined my life so when I heard that they were going to follow in that asshat Cyrus footsteps and do what he had done years before in their underground labs in Sinnoh I jumped at it and tracked them down only to find it was a trap then get sucked in their portal when their plans to kill me failed and we're knocked out and here I am here with the legendary Pokémon of my home in Kanto. What now tell me please." Ark begged just barely holding together in his adorable ten year old body.

The three now conformed female legendary Pokémon felt anger at those who caused this boy to lose everything he had held dear causing him to go after them for his revenge only to end up where he started with nothing more than the clothes on his back and Pokéballs on his belt. They felt his pain and sorrow too Zapdos was the first to act on her emotions though releasing a overpowered Zapcanon into the sky followed by her sisters Ice beam and Flamethrower all mixed together and exploded outwards like fireworks only better. The sisters then looked back down at the boy who lost his frown and smiled in awe at the show, their eyes softened and they leaned down to rubb their feathered cheeks against the half human.

Zapdos smiled and went to talk to her sisters about keeping the boy only for said boy to but in saying he was right there and could hear them perfectly which made them stare at him in shock and himself to freeze. "_You can understand us human?_" The yellow feathered Pokemon inquired.

Ark nodded dumbly "Apparently so. Please call me Ark it's short for Spark." He grinned up at Zapdos who trilled happily at that while the others just rolled their eyes in exasperation.

Ark spent the rest of the day with the legendaries before they needed to leave only Zapdos stayed she also looked pointedly at the premiere ball he had on his belt and he did too and smiled. "Are you sure? I suppose if you don't want to be caught by anyone else it's a good idea but only if you really…" he stopped his ramble when she rolled her eyes and nudged the button on the white and red ball with her long beak and was enveloped in a red beam of light it shook three times before clicking shut he grinned and released her from the ball and gave her a teary hug. "Bye Zapdos."

"_Goodbye hatchling, see you soon_." With that said she lifted off into the air and flew off Ark waved until she was out of sight and smiled happily to himself as he pressed the button on his modified clothes shrinking them to fit himself better and was off on his way to the nearest town. Which didn't take too long since Pallet Town was just at the edge of the forest.

He sighed breathing deeply before he headed in the direction of Professor Oaks place. Upon his arrival he heard an unmistakable voice say "Squirtle I choose you!" His eyes widened and he sped up and practically ran up the stairs into the Professors lab skidding to a halt just as his other selves meet and his Pikachu side gives the other Ash a thundershock.

He stopped in the doorway and watched the two run around before he turned to a staring Professor Oak who was looking at both himself and Ash back and forth in confusion. 'Great now what?' "Um are you Professor Oak?" He asked suddenly feeling very self-conscious as Ash and Pikachu looked at him too. When Oak nodded he let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding "Well my names Ark." 'Ark what' he thought then it clicked "Ark Blitz the Ark is short for Spark but I prefer Ark." He said with a smile holding out a hand to shake.

Oak shook it as he cleared his throat. "Samuel Oak and this is Ash…" he started only for his other self to rudely cut him off. 'Jeez was I this rude?' Ark thought.

"Ash Ketchum and this is my partner Pikachu…" just as he said that the Pokémon gave him another shock.

"Alright you best be off Ash first go home and change." Professor Oak told him with a smile before he turned back to Ark. "What did you need Ark? If it was a Pokémon I'm sorry but that was the last one..." He trailed off when he noticed the boy's eyes start to water.

Ark couldn't take it his knees gave out and he dropped to the floor looking up at Oak. He gave a watery smile 'he had to tell someone' "I know about Celebi Sam."


	2. Chapter 2

_"Alright you best be off Ash first go home and change." Professor Oak told him with a smile before he turned back to Ark. "What did you need Ark? If it was a Pokémon I'm sorry but that was the last one..." He trailed off when he noticed the boys eyes start to water.__Ark couldn't take it his knees gave out and he dropped to the floor looking up at Oak. He gave a watery smile 'he had to tell someone' "I know about Celibi Sam."_

* * *

"W-what... How? Who are you? The only person that would know is… Ash." The Professors voice quietened as he said that and looked into the boys eyes searching for the truth his eyes were lighter than Ash's were in colour. "Ash is that you?" He asked with uncertainty.

Ark nodded "It's me Professor, I-I… I'm sorry I couldn't save you or anyone else I was too busy becoming a Pokémon master I didn't take the time to make sure you were all alright. I should have. However I didn't, " he said bitterly avoiding eye contact out of guilt. " I'm really sorry, If I had I'd be at home with mom, you and the Pokémon and my mom and Team Kronos wouldn't exist and the world wouldn't be doomed. Pikachu and Ash would have seperate bodies. You'd all be alive and well. But none of that happened I couldn't protect any of you. You were all murdered because of me. Because I had to go and get involved with another world domination crazed Team like the trouble magnet I am.

"If he wasn't incapacitated I would blame Arceus for not doing anything to stop Palkia and Dialga. Team Kronos killed Giratina Sam. The distortion world leaked into the natural one and Arceus was too wounded to do anything. The-the bastards had these whip things that burned anything it touched aside from the person wielding it, their grunts used it on Pokémon to get them under their control they killed the lake guardians in Sinnoh as well. That's how they got the rest of the legendaries. We/I tried to help Arceus but it was a trap and Ecaroh had his subordinates knocked Pikachu and Ash out we/I were completely powerless.

"They forced me/us to watch the snuff films of every one of my friends and family. We/I could do nothing but watch as they all died painfully and gruesomely, Sam I as Ash nearly lost the will to live but he/I still had Pikachu they wanted us both to suffer. So when they finally got their machines up and running it malfuctioned and-and we mergered during the explosion I think and somehow de-aged, Ecaroh Timeless and his head scientist Dr Trace Nomékop were both knocked out and their Portal machine was out of whack and dragged us into it and we ended up here in the past when we/i first started my/our journey.

"We don't know what to do Sam we/I need help. Please help me/us. In short all I had was taken by Ecaroh and his subordinates Sam, they trapped us in a glass chamber when we stupidly sought to rescue Arcreus and they activated the portal and the chamber but something went wrong and-and we fused, our memories combined and now we somehow have ended up here back in time. It gives us hope. I-I can fix it Sam but I need help please help me." Ark begged before he blacked out. Sam looked down at the boy whom he considered a grandson with sad eyes he had been through hell and was sent back to do it all again even if it was a bit much to take in all at once, his own face felt wet and he touched his cheek to find he had shed tears as well not even noticing until Ark had fallen to sleep making up his mind Professor Oak stood with the boy in his arms and carried him to one of the guest rooms he had in case he ever had an assistant working with him late. He tucked him in and left the room to get some shut eye of his own.

The next morning Ark woke to the smell of food and immediately he was out of bed and on his feet rushing to the food what he saw made him want to cry it was honest to Arceus food and not the garbage prison-like food those scientists had been feeding him. Too focused on the food Ark hadn't noticed the extra pair of eyes watching him as he ate it seemed some things never change. The food in Arks opinion was heavenly it was just how he remembered his moms pancakes except with added syrup and ketchup to the side, it seem Pikachus strange tomato fetish had carried to Ark as much as Ash's appalling eating habits had. When he finished Ark looked around him looking for something only for his eyes to land on a younger version of his own mother and Sam he hadn't realised how much younger he looked than when he last saw him. "M-mom?" His voice wavered he received a nod Ark stood slowly on shaking legs he clenched his fists and shook his head and tightened his resolve and shook off his nerves and made his way over to them.

Delia Ketchum smiled at her son from the future and pulled the poor boy into a hug rubbing his back as he started sobbing onto her shoulder. "Professor Oak called me and told me what had come to pass in your time, I am so sorry for what happened to you, but know this my son, " She took him by the shoulders and looked him in the eye "It. Wasn't. Your. Fault. It was theirs what happened to us was because of them not you. And you will always have a place in my heart whether or not you come from the future or are fused with your Pokémon you will always be my son always." She said with such conviction that Ark believed her and held her tighter before he reluctantly pulled away and looked up into her eyes seeing her was just so surreal. He could barely believe that she was here with him and not crushed and bloody underneath the rubble with Mimey next to her, he shook his head free of those images she was here in front of him not there. "So what do I call you son of mine? I can't call you Ash or Ashtwo." She said with a teasing smile.

Ark grinned up at his mom. "Ark my names Ark Blitz the Ark is short for Spark. I know Shocking isn't it?" He asked her rhetorically still beaming his eyes shining with happiness, despite his hardships, as he chuckled at his own joke. Both his mother and the Professor chuckled at that, 'only Ash' they thought as they shook their heads in bemusement. "What now?" He asked as he stepped away from his mom.

The adults shared a look before Professor Oak stepped up to him "Well it's up to you really my boy, do you want to start your journey this time around or do something different." He told Ark with a gentle smile.

Ark frowned in thought before he decided nodding his headed at his decision"I think, yeah I think we/I want to go on our/my journey if only to keep an eye on the others make sure they don't get into too much trouble." He laughed as he said that before becoming serious. "But I will be checking in on you guys from time to time. Just to sate my/our state of minds. Uuh actually what are we going to do for a starter though cause I'm pretty sure Pikachu/I was the last one." Ark semi asked and said to them.

Sam looked sheepish and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly "Yeah about that… IactuallyhadanotherPokémonbutIthoughtbecauseyouhadaPikachulasttimethatyoudidntneedtohaveanotheranditsashiny sooooo… yeah." He said breathlessly earning amused looks from Delia and Ark.

Ark smirked "What was that I/we don't think We/I caught that." He said looking expectantly at the Professor.

Sam sighed dramatically before he started again "I said I actually had another Charmander out but since I knew that your partner was a Pikachu I didn't bother bringing him out and he's also a Shiny. You know with the gold and yellow and stuff." He rambled causing Delia to snicker and Ark to gape like a Magicarp.

**AN: I know there wasn't one but this is fanfiction for Arceus' sake leave it be this is all AU(alternate universe: meaning it isn't the 'Froakie' same as everything in canon.) Also his clothes are basically the same as Ash's but they're Red and Black instead of Blue and White and he has a belt with a pouch instead of a bag for his Pokéballs but his mother will give him one just because she can.**

"Your joking. Okay so your not Joking and you actually have a Shiny Charmander. I wonder why we/I never met him last time…" Ark trailed off with a distant look that he shook off when Sam cleared his throat.

"Actually I was going to release him at the end of the month. But since your here I can just give him to you. But you can't and I mean cannot tell the others that you got him from me knowing them they*cough Ash cough Gary cough* would demand to know why I hadn't given it to them. So please don't under any circumstances tell them you got it from me. Understood?" He asked sternly with a raised eyebrow Ark nodded dumbly before a lazy smile spread across his lips.

"I/we got a Charmnder a Shiny Charmander. This is so… Awesome! Pika! *coughs awkwardly* I/ we're still getting used to this and admittedly that is getting annoying." The others only nodded. "I'll try to get rid of it so it doesn't attract any unwanted attention, say do either of you have a bike we could use to get to Viridian faster?" Delia nodded her head and Professor Oak left to go get the Pokéball containing the Charmander leaving them alone.

Then Delia huffed eyeing Ark up and down. "Well you won't be going anywhere without being prepared, and you can have my bike it arrived yesterday but I'm probably never going to use it so it's all yours. Ugh! Your hair was it always this un- untidy geez it's a mess and your face it's so dirty." His mom fussed.

Ark sweat dropped before slapping her hands away and whining, "Mooooom stop it's embarrassing."

"Oh hun it's what mothers do best. Fussing about their children now go shower I'll go wash your clothes and get you some spares from Ash's room."

Ark stopped her before she could leave. "It's fine mom I have spare clothes in my pouch." He said revealing the pouch he had strapped to his side.

Delia pouted before smiling "Fine I'll just go and wash those and retrieve the bike while you shower." She said giving him a kiss on his forehead then leaving.

Ark watched her leave before he went to shower.

A while later and Ark was clean and dressed in new clothing. He rubbed a towl through his hair drying it before he tossed it into the laundry and went back to the lab where no doubt his previous company were waiting for him. Which they were. Oak was sitting in his chair while his mom was leaning against the doorframe with the bike against the wall and something in her arms it looked like a bag he shrugged. He cleared his throat startling them out of their thoughts as they smiled at him.

"Here you go Ark as promised." He said as he tossed the red and white capsule to him that he caught with his right hand and brought to his face for inspection before he pressed the button and a gold skined yellow bellied lizard Pokémon lept into his arms and he fumbled to catch it.

It's blue eyes stared into his own before it grinned and muzzled his neck affectionately before jumping to the ground and running over to Delia and hugging her legs before running to Sam doing the same then tumbling as he went back to Ark. "He's perfect thank you Professor. Well I best get going if I'm ever going to catch up with myself err Ash? Nevermind." Ark said as he shook his head in momentary confusion and heading for his mom. "Thanks mom, I'll call you when I arrive… oops I forgot I don't have a Pokédex anymore, ahh hey Sam you don't happen to…" he trailed off as his friend smiled obviously having thought of it first and handed him a black and red Pokédex.

"Figured you'd need one, good luck." He said as he joined Delia.

His mom gave him a kiss on his cheek before handing him a black red and white backpack/bag along with her red bike. "There you go kiddo and before you go here." She said as she put something on his head she smiled as he waved goodbye and he opened his bag and looked at his new partner gesturing to the bag.

Charmander looked like he just one a league as he happily jumped into the bag, smiling and waving to the Professor and Delia as Ark peddled towards Route 1. Where their journey together begins.


	3. Warning Not an Update

**Warning: Not an Update****Thank you to****Guest Infinite: I realised it was constuctive criticism. But I already knew the start was bad I mean Im literally just going off the bat not bothering with that cause its the first one and all but I promise I'll _Try_ to fix it up but yeah anywho lets get this going. It was the best I could come up with on a Saturday so meh I was Bored this is my boredon taking flight here so *shrugs* meh what can you do about it really.****But this being said I love reviews anyway good or bad I like reading peoples thoughts its nice even if the words arent I just don't give a flying Fuuuu... UuummmBreon yeeP! flying Umbreons thats something you dont see every day heheh Uhm right oh this isnt an update its really just to tell all you readers that I dont care what your reveiws say in them I'll just keep going if I can think of anything to continue writing the stories. But Honestly though If you really don't like it for your sake just don't read it. Unless you have nothing better to do be my guest seriously its up to you what you read your your own person unless of course you aren't somehow then I suppose you just have to and now I've realised I'm rambling to nobody jeez thats just sad OH SHINX! I forgot the disclaimers****For the readers who Actually didnt know this I quite obviously do not own Pokémon or any of the Characters within except kind of Ark I'm not really sure cause hes Ash and Pikachu just as one person with a different name. I'll be sure to add this for future updates speaking of the next one should be out not long after this. It just proves I have no life after work. I'm a builders Apprentice'es Apprentice I know right weird but thats me See Ya.****How how hoooooounDooooooooom! OUT! ByE ByE Now! Why are you still here go on shoo get *whacks reader with Broom* Oops sorry about that it slipped. heh bye...**


	4. Chapter 3

For the readers who Actually didnt know this I quite obviously do not own Pokémon or any of the Characters within except kind of Ark I'm not really sure cause hes Ash and Pikachu just as one person with a different name.

**Ark and Ash meet again around the time Ash fails to catch that Pidgey and throws a stone at the Spearow. I know the timing is off but come on it's fanfiction.****Bold is for A/N or just me adding in whatever**

_This by itself is for previous chapters._

_"Pokémon"__'_

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

Text

**_"Powerful beings"_****_'_**

**_Mewtwo'_**

Thats it for now folks t-thank you and G-Goodnight.

* * *

_His mom gave him a kiss on his cheek before handing him a black red and white backpack/bag along with her red bike. "There you are kiddo and before you go here this is for you." She said as she put something on his head she smiled as he waved goodbye and he opened his bag and looked at his new partner gesturing to the bag._

_Charmander looked like he just one a league as he happily jumped into the bag, smiling and waving to the Professor and Delia as Ark peddled towards Route 1. Where their journey together begins._

It didn't take long for them to catch up to Ash neither of them knew it though.

Ark dismounted his bike and propped it up against a tree. He and Charmander sat at the base of the tree trunk and ate the food Arks mom packed for them. 'Mmmm, so good' Ark moaned at the taste his mom knew how to make food taste good even if it was as simple as a sandwich. His Charmandr heard something and perked up turning to his trainer immediately and tugged impatiently at his black pant leg pointing in the direction he heard the noise. "_C'mon c'mon, let's go that way I heard a noise c'mon move your butt man_." He whined as he tried shoving Ark from behind.

Ark frowned at his new partner and stood rolling his eyes as he picked the little monster up. "Alright then which way boss." He joked plopping the lizard polémon into his backpack leaving his bike by the tree they wouldn't be gone too long. He hoped. Charmander pointed over his right shoulder and tapped him to get a move on. "Okay okay I'm going jeez…" They walked not a few paces away before Ark was hit on the head with a stone.

"Ow! What gives Charmander?!" He said as he rubbed the back of his head glaring over his shoulder at his pokémon.

"_Hey that's not fair it wasn't me. It came from thad'away_" Charmander whined as he pointed at what looked to be Pidgey roosting in a tree.

"Is that what you heard the Pidgey or the person throwing rocks?" Ark asked quirking a yellow eyebrow at his partner. Forget completely that he there the rocks last time.

Charmander nodded "_The Pidgey, can I fight now? Please please. Can I can I?_" He nagged. And Arks eye twitched in annoyance.

"Fine. Fine! What moves do you know? So we can start?" He asked not bothering with the Pokédex he remembered how annoying it was the first time and wasn't looking forward to having to use if either.

Ark pulled his bag off and let the lizard Pokémon out before pulling it back on his shoulders. "_Well I know Ember, Smokescreen, Scratch uhm and Growl and Fire fang and Dragon rage and uh nope no more that's it. Took a while but ma and Pa taught a lot before we were sent out on our own it was fun. Now let's go I'm ready_." He rambled.

He sighed "Good cause I was starting to worry for a second there." He joked lightly causing Charmander to glare at him half-heartedly before turning back to the bird Pokémon. "Alright Pidgey we challenge you to a battle and we aren't taking no for an answer Charmander quick use Ember on that one." He ordered the lizard pointing to the one on the left lower branch.

Charmander nodded and whipped his flaming tail and fired an Ember Attack at the Pidgey who retaliated with a Quick attack "Alright Charmander use smokescreen then follow it up with scratch!" Ark said getting serious and snapping his hat around (old habits die hard). The Pidgey smirked, and used Gust blowing the Smokescreen back, but lost it after it was hit by Charmanders Scratch. "That's it Charmander now hit it with Fire fang!" Leaving no time for the poor bird to dodge burning it as it took the hit. "That's enough Charmander. Pokéball Go!" He said as he launched one of his Pokéballs at the Pidgey who was too weak to break free and he waited for it to click before he picked it up and released it to tend to it's wounds. "Sorry about that Pidgey but I couldn't have caught you otherwise here it's for your burns." Ark told the Pokémon who tried to shrug it off like it wasn't hurt only to wince causing Charmander to rubb the back of his head sheepishly.

"_No hard feelings_." He said weakly holding out his clawed hand to the healing bird who smirked.

"_That was nothing. Really I'm not in pain at all don't tell the human that. I like the food_." The confirmed male Pomémon declared smugly and clear as day lied to which Charmander gave him a blank look and the smug smile dropped.

"Well then this human _CAN_ hear you so don't get your hopes up buddy, come on Charmander let's go." Ark told a surprised Pidgey before finished healing him then recalled him. On his way back to his bike attaching the Pokéball to his belt and riding on his way once more through the long grass where he nearly ran over a purple Rattata that jumped in front of his bike causing himself and Charmander to tumble off. The Mouse Pokémon looked at the pair challenging them with it's glare. "That was quick. Alright Charmander I Choose you!" An angry Charmander glared right back at the mouse Pokémon taking up a fighting stance across from the Rattata.

Charmander mimicked the action of rolling up his sleeves. "_Alright Ark-man, let's do this! that Rat is going down_." He growled as he started at his opponent.

"_Oh no you dih int. I'm a mouse not a rat you scaly frog_!" The female Rattata squeaked at him.

"_Frog!? why you_…"

"Alright I get it your mad. Now stop with the trash talk and use Fire fang." Ark ordered cutting off the Pokémon argument. Charmander glared at his trainer before his mouth glowed red hot and he charged at the Rattata biting her tail as she tried to dodge he held on as the mouse Pokémon ran around trying futility to fling him off but he was bigger than she was.

Thinking quickly the purple Pokémon turned around her teeth glowing white as she used Hyper fang on Charmander and he released her immediately wincing as he held his nose. "_That's it_." He said as he charged the mouse.

"That's what I'm talking about alright Charmander. Quick use Dragon rage then follow it up with Smokescreen." Charmander nodded and puffed up before he released a flaming hot ball at the Rattata causing her eyes to widen in horror as it hit home knocking her out. "Shii… Shinx yeah that's what I was going to say Shinx. I forgot how hard those hit. Charmander stop!" Ark called out in panic before the lizard could use Smokescreen he quickly threw a pokéball at the injured Pokémon then released just after to revive it and healed her with a trick he'd learnt on his previous journey it was an Aura version of Heal pulse. His hands glowed white and his cheeks sparked making Charmander step back in awe and slight fear as he watched his trainer heal his new rival and teammate.

When Ark was done he turned back to Charmander. "Remind me not to get you to use that outside of gym battles okay." He said with slight seriousness his cheeks stopped sparking and Rattata was up again groaning in false pain which Ark rolled his eyes at "Get up princess your fine." He said as the Pokémon pouted folding her arms and turning away. "Ugh." Ark moaned as he recalled the mouse and hoped on his bike. "Let's go Charmander get back in the bag…"

He was cut off by a loud cry of Spearow "Aw Shinx." He said as a vaguely familiar boy ran by them with a Pikachu in his arms and a flock of Spearow behind him. Ark's eyes widened and he turned his bike around and peddled harder after Ash catching up and forgetting about the water fall and crashing into Ash and Pikachu going over the handlebars and over the waterfall and into the water.

Ark opened his eyes and quickly swam to the surface dragging Ash behind him out of a raging Gyrados' path he spotted a fishing line and grabbed a hold of it letting it pull them the rest of the way up. He heard a younger version of his old friends voice and immediately sprung awake she was fussing over Ash's Pikachu when his bike washed ashore. Man his luck with bikes was far better than it had been. Thinking quickly he checked on Charmander who was fine only glaring at him for getting him wet, Ark gave him an apologetic look before he was up and on his bike again trying to get away from the angry Misty Waterflower who was yelling at Ash. All he heard was "I'll return it to you someday!" Before the flock of angry Spearow were upon them again.

And they both skidded to a stop flying over the handlebars once more and landing at the bottom of a bank. Shaking his head Ark let Charmander out of his bag then turned to Ash and Pikachu "Ash get your Pokémon into his ball and run we can handle this right Charmander?"

"_Right_!" Charmander confirmed but Ash wouldn't give up and stood by them after begging Pikachu to get into his ball. Which of course he didn't. And got up running up Ash and shocking the whole flock and clearing the skies that neither had noticed was raining not even Charmander what with his flaming tail and stuff. Then Ark remembered what happened last time and grinned hoisting Charmander onto his shoulders and pointed at where the rainbow had appeared and pulled out his Pokédex to take a picture of the legendary Pokémon.

"Whoa what was that Pokémon?" Ark heard Ash ask his Polédex.

"Many Pokémon are still left undiscovered." The Pokédex answered and Ark had to strain not to roll his eyes at the Pokédex.

Ark turned to Ash and Pikachu with a soft smile "That Ash was the legendary Pokémon Ho-Oh from the region of Johto it is known as the rainbow Pokémon. When Ho-Oh's feathers catch the light at different angles, they glow in a rainbow of colours. There are legends in Johto that say those feathers bring Joy to whoever holds one and I have one right here in my pouch see." Ark told Ash who was gaping in awe at the rainbow like feather Ark had fished out of his belt pouch.

Not long after that Ark had put his feather back and the Boys were on there merry way to Veridian City "Hey Ark where did you come from anyway? I know everyone in Pallet Town and I've never seen you before." Ash told Ark who sweat dropped. '_Not even in a mirror? Seriously how stupid was I/he'_ Ark thought the only actual difference between the two was the hair eye and birth mark colouring oh and let's not forget the clothes.

'_What would you tell yourself? Oh hey me I'm you and your best friend from the future where everyone we knew dies. Yeah I/we don't really want ourselves thinking we grow up to be crazy or anything do we. No of course not so We tell him that we're from the Neighboring Region Johto cause we already know about all that regions Pokémon and it could explain why we knew Ho-Oh. But not why we'll be calling his mom our mom too… hmm got it! We're his half brother from a different dad yep that's it that's what we're going with mhm_.' Ark thought not relising he looked to have spaced out until Ash waved a hand in his face, having put Pikachu in Ark's not busted bike's basket a while before. Ark shook his head "Huh oh right. I'm actually _yoooou_… _yooour_ brother. Yeah your Half-brother from Johto we have different dads. My-my dad was. He was uh he died and my uhm step-mom sent me here to my birth mom our mom. So yeah I'm your brother Ash surprise." Ark said half heartedly mentally face palming he was thinking about Kukui when he said that and his brother/sister at heart Gou even though they he she it passed away he still wasn't sure.

Ash meanwhile gaped he had a brother?! And no one told him?! Before he could say anything though Ark spotted Veridian City "Hey look there it is Ash we made it." And Ark had successfully distracted his counterpart or counterparts rather not noticing Pikachu's sceptical looks.

* * *

**I know I'm annoying right? I get told that all of the time so I'm not Bothered cause writing this is good fun. You readers should try it some time you might even be good at it I know I sure as Heeell...Hoooundoom yeah that's it Houndoom ain't good at it these aren't puns by the way it's me trying not to swear/curse whatever while I write this. Seriously though it is fun even if your no good at it.**


End file.
